


Play It Raw

by connormckinley



Series: falsettos spur of the moment stories [3]
Category: Falsettos - Lapine/Finn
Genre: Alternate Universe - Beach, Alternate Universe - Restaurant, M/M, pretty self explanatory
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-29
Updated: 2017-08-14
Packaged: 2018-12-08 09:26:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11643687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/connormckinley/pseuds/connormckinley
Summary: Marvin resides with his aunt and uncle every summer. This year, at twenty years old, Marvin starts to work at Rob's Seafood House.Then he meets Whizzer, his coworker, who made sure to tell Marvin how ugly his plaid shorts were.





	1. The Beginning of the Beach Season

Twenty years old. 

Marvin was twenty years old, and he didn't look half bad. Twenty years old was something he wore quite well. The brown hair falling in his face, but could be pushed back with ease was the best quality, he figured. 

The downside, he was a little short for his age. 5'6" wasn't too flattering to a lot of other... people. Men, that is. 

Yes, he liked men. It was shameful at first, his parents turning their heads at him now. Now that he was in college, he didn't really have to visit them that much. He only mostly saw them on the holidays, and it was one scowl right after the other. 

In the summer, he stayed with his aunt and uncle in Cape May, New Jersey. It was his home away from school, and it was paradise. 

It was always warm, the food was amazing everywhere, and the beach was great. Most likely considering there were boys on the beach. Everywhere.

That was beyond the point, though. He had been hard at work to find a job, and that's when he finally landed one with the seafood restaurant a couple blocks from his aunt and uncle's small house. It was perfect, and he got discounts. He didn't mind taking orders, and helping in the kitchen. 

He didn't mind it until the first day. 

He walked in the restaurant, known as 'Rob's Seafood House', but was usually shortened to Rob's by the locals. It was good enough for Marvin. 

He knew he was going to impress. He had memorized the menu as he was told, and worked on his speaking skills and his manners. Okay, maybe he took it a little too far. 

He was greeted by the manager himself, who smiled and showed him to his place, setting him up with a notepad for taking orders, and a map of how they mapped out the tables. At least he was nice enough. 

All of the information was overwhelming, and Marvin was starting to get bored. 

That's when he was dismissed, and Marvin was left to his own devices, and left to find a girl named Cordelia. As he walked in behind the counter of the take-out center, and where most of the registers were, he looked around. How the hell was he supposed to find her?

"Hello? Is there a Cordelia around here?" Marvin decided to call out, looking nervously around as he bit his lip. 

He got one glance from a man who was punching something into the register, and he swore he saw him look at him, almost scanning him over with a look of 'Oh honey, those plaid shorts do not go with that shirt,' and with this, Marvin decided he didn't like Rob's that much anymore. Too bad. 

That's when she showed up. Cordelia, with a happy grin and curled hair. He wasn't complaining, though. She seemed better than the jerk at the register. 

"Hi! I'm Cordelia!" Cordelia smiled at this, extending her hand for Marvin to shake. "And you must be..." She trailed, waiting for him to finish. 

"Marvin Peterson. Nothing special." Marvin chuckled as he took her hand. "So I'm your guy for the night, huh?" 

"It seems that way. Let me show you around!" Cordelia smiled again, now taking his hand in a different fashion, and taking Marvin to show him around. 

Marvin walked with Cordelia, looking around at the fish. Fish was everywhere. It was sort of gross, considering some of them still had eyes that Marvin swore bled into his soul. 

"You'll get used to it." Cordelia replied, not even having to look at Marvin to sense the tension. "These are the cash registers, where you obviously make the money deposits. Don't do anything dumb, I'm warning you now." 

"Trust me, I don't have a criminal record or any of that shit." Marvin replied as he looked at her, noticing the man who had just scowled at him was still at the second register, still punching in things. 

Instead of addressing Marvin, Cordelia addressed the cash register man. "Heya Whiz, what's going on? Having any trouble?" 

The man, who Cordelia had been called, what the fuck, Whiz? Who names their kid that? Marvin watched curiously at the exchange of pleasantries. 

"Actually, a little trouble. Waiting on a party of fourteen by myself. Could use some help, maybe." 

"Well isn't that a coincidence! I've got Marvin here, Whizzer. He's new, and he sure could use some experience!" Cordelia replied with a nod, even though Whizzer had the look of 'No, I meant you!' across his face. 

Instead his reply was quite normal. "Why, that sounds like a great idea," He turned to Marvin and Marvin got a good look of Whizzer for the first time. His shirt was tucked in to his shorts, but all of it looked very put together and fashionable. He made Marvin look like something that a five year old made their older brothers wear. Yikes. "When can he start?"

"Right now!" Cordelia replied. "I'll leave you to it."

And like that, Marvin was left alone with Whizzer. 

Whizzer was obviously much taller than Marvin, towering over him with his perfect hair and dumb grin. It made Marvin want to flirt, but he would let Whizzer make the first move at this. 

Just kidding. 

"So do you always scowl at new people when they walk in on their first day?" Marvin snickered as Whizzer rolled his eyes. 

"Sorry, I don't have time for smart asses with awful fashion tastes." Whizzer replied, "If you have any hope of actually serving a table, start serving looks and don't wear ugly plaid shorts anymore."

All Marvin could do was laugh at Whizzer, who had surprised him with his comments. 

"Hey, what's so funny?" Whizzer huffed. 

"Oh, nothing." Marvin shook his head. "Just show me the table." 

Whizzer started walking, Marvin following suit with his pad and pen, listening to Whizzer, a little more interested in how Whizzer said things. 

He was so well built, and so pretty, too. His smirk, and smile was to die for, his body shape was unbelievable. And his ass. Marvin couldn't say it didn't distract him more than once as they walked through the maze of tables and rooms together. This place seemed endless.

But yet Whizzer didn't really flaunt it until he needed. He just sort of stood there, make himself look good without trying, and wink and charm any boys that came into his line of vision. 

Marvin was one of those. 

They finally arrived at the table now, Whizzer plastering on a fake smile. "I'm back to take drink orders, and I'm here with the newest member of our team, Marvin." Whizzer grinned as he looked over at Marvin. "He'll be taking drink orders, and I'll take appetizers." 

Marvin quickly got out his own pad, pen at the ready as he started at one end of the table and slowly inching around until he was finally finished, walking away with Whizzer at his side. 

"I'm jealous." Whizzer said. 

"Huh?" Was all Marvin could say. 

"You're so good at... Talking to people, I guess that's the right word. And you know the menu already!" Whizzer whined now. 

At least someone noticed his hard work. 

"Oh well. We can't all be perfect, you know?"

"If you're referring to yourself as perfect, you've got it all wrong, honey. You're a long ways from perfect." Whizzer joked as he looked at him. 

"Whatever you say, Whizzer. Let's go fill some cups with water and soda, okay?"

_____

The table was a breeze with two people, and it gave Marvin a better chance to look at Whizzer from several different angles. And Marvin was sure he picked the right job, if this is what he got to look at all day. 

And on top of it, he enjoyed working with Whizzer. The funny bickering and the jokes were endless. 

Surprisingly enough, they managed to work six more tables after that together. 

They split tips, but Marvin always insisted that Whizzer got the larger sum of money, and Whizzer didn't complain, or turn it down. He just took it and thanked Marvin. 

After three or four tables, Marvin would occasionally catch Whizzer looking him over. It wasn't the same way he'd looked at him the first time they had seen each other earlier that night, but the glances were soft and quick, afraid of being caught. It was sort of making Marvin want to hurl himself off of a cliff when Whizzer did it, and Whizzer knew. 

At the end of their shifts, Marvin and Whizzer walked out together, Marvin yawning as he looked over at Whizzer. 

"I'd say that was a successful first day." Marvin nodded. 

"Of course it was! I was with you and you had, hm, let's say, something to look at the whole time?"

Marvin felt his face get hot, as he looked over at Whizzer, the sun setting. "Okay, I'm gay, thank you for reassuring me." He rolled his eyes with a soft smile. 

"I don't blame you, I am pretty nice to look at!"

"Oh shut up!" Marvin groaned, rolling his eyes. "But yeah, I wouldn't mind looking at you a bit longer."

"Is that so?" Whizzer raised an eyebrow, crossing his arms as they stopped on the sidewalk. 

"Yeah." Marvin shrugged, a bit unsure how to respond. 

"Well you'll get to look at me tomorrow, too. I don't do booty calls." Whizzer replied, his whole tone changing in two seconds, but he didn't miss a beat. "But I may make an exception for... Somebody in the near future."

Whizzer and Marvin left it on that note. 

That night, Marvin couldn't help but think of Whizzer Brown and his dumb smile again, and think of how stupid he was that he didn't say something, make a move, or do anything he could to maybe see Whizzer Brown in a more private setting. But hadn't Whizzer hinted at that? He wasn't even sure anymore, as he lay in bed and let himself slowly drift off to sleep, to have dreams of him and Whizzer, and what they would do when they weren't waiting tables and bickering. 


	2. Lifeguard Chair

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You fucking kissed Whizzer! I watched you do it! Don't deny it!" Cordelia hissed, a few moments later after Whizzer was gone. 

"Who in the world is Whizzer Brown?" 

"Who names their kid Whizzer?"

"Is this your boyfriend, Marvin?"

"Aw, that picture is really cute! His outfit is adorable."

"He's gay?"

"Who's Cordelia?"

"That's so exciting!"

"Wait, Whizzer Brown is not your boyfriend?" 

Marvin's aunt was honestly the most clueless person that he had ever met. She meant well, but it just seemed like she was one notch off from being up-to-date with things. Bless her heart, was all Marvin could think. 

And here he was, ready to work a shift with Whizzer, putting on his work shirt, and khakis. "No. He's not my boyfriend. He's just my coworker."

His aunt wasn't having it, as she shook her head. "Marv, let me tell you something. The way you talk about him makes him sound glorified and pretty much flawless. He's quite a catch from the photos. If you're thinking about doing something, do it now before it's too late. He's not going to be hanging high and dry for any little kid to get that much longer. You know?"

"Trust me, I know." Marvin nodded with a slight blush. He needed to do something today instead of the accidental brushing his hand over Whizzer's ass, or the lip biting thing he did to get his attention. 

And he was going to do something today. 

_____

Whizzer wasn't messing around today. He checked in about three minutes after Marvin, and made sure to walk over to Marvin and give him that smile. "Hey, Marv. I like the khakis today, looks cute. Brings out your... Features." Whizzer winked, looking down at Marvin's ass. 

Marvin's face almost immediately went a deep scarlet, feeling his insides get all warm and messy. The tension between him and Whizzer had gotten worse (and better) in the last few days. Whizzer had become so much more of a flirt, but Marvin didn't mind. 

He almost forgot to reply, just staring at Whizzer, in a lovesick gaze. "Uh, thanks." Was all he could manage. 

Whizzer just nodded. "Do you want to put our table sections by each other tonight so we can talk?" He asked. Ever since the first day, Marvin had done so amazingly well at waiting tables, and he more certainly didn't need Whizzer's help with anything like that. 

"Yes, of course. I also, want to talk to you after our shift." Marvin said, pulling out his pen and pad as he now walked away, starting the shift. 

_____

Whizzer was so damn glad he got their shifts aligned. It gave him another chance to look at Marvin's ass. And it also made him so distracted during taking orders and such. It sort of made his tips go down, but he was okay with it. 

After all, Marvin's ass was enough of a tip for him. 

The shift though, seemed to go on forever. He swore that he must have lost track of time, because every time he looked, only about fifteen minutes had passed. He just wanted to be finished, and hear what Marvin had to say. 

And thank god that moment finally came. 

When him and Marvin met at the registers at the end of their shifts, Marvin always a few minutes later than Whizzer, he grinned at Marvin. "So, what was that thing you wanted to tell me?"

Marvin's facial expression changed from calm and collected, to nervous. "Oh, it's really nothing. I was just wondering if maybe you would want to come on the beach with me? I go there after main hours all the time to walk, and... Uh, nobody ever comes with me, but I was wondering if you wanted to come. Of course, you don't have to come with me, it's just optional. It doesn't matter. You can totally say no, and you can just go on your merry way like this never happened. Right? Right. Okay." 

Jesus. Whizzer didn't think anyone could have that bad of a case of word-vomit. And there was only one way to shut him up. 

The kiss was quick, but it shut Marvin up and caught Cordelia's attention. 

"Of course I will. Meet you there in fifteen by the lifeguard's chair?" Whizzer grinned, moving his hand to Marvin's hip as he watched his reaction, as he waved at him, and headed out. 

_____

"You fucking kissed Whizzer! I watched you do it! Don't deny it!" Cordelia hissed, a few moments later after Whizzer was gone. 

"Shut up, Cordelia. I was just asking him to come to the beach-"

"The beach? You guys are walking on the beach together? Oh my god. You guys are so gay, just get a room." Cordelia grinned as she patted Marvin's cheek. "Good luck, then. You know you can text me if anything crazy happens."

"Crazy? Oh, please. Shut up." Marvin blushed a little, rolling his eyes. 

His stomach was about to explode. 

_____

Marvin saw Whizzer, almost dropping his jaw to see him in swimming trunks. How close did Whizzer live to the beach? 

Marvin walked up to him, as he grinned with a wave. "Hey, Whiz. Nice to see you prepared." His eyes were glued to Whizzer's torso, and almost wondered how someone could look at that amazing. 

"Eyes are up here, sweetheart."

"Shut up." Marvin whined, leaning against the lifeguard chair. Since it was after beach hours, the lifeguards were off-duty. "You know, you wouldn't be that bad of a lifeguard. You've got the cute face and body for it." 

Whizzer chuckled as he kicked his feet in the sand, the waves crashing behind them. "Wow, thanks. Good to know you stare at me every second of our shift." 

"As if you don't." Marvin scoffed. 

"Good point, my good sir."

"Want to sit on the lifeguard chair with me?" Marvin asked, already climbing up to sit on one side. 

"Oh, so I kissed you once and now you're pulling all these couple cliché things out at me?" Whizzer grinned now, but climbed up to sit next to Marvin. 

The view was amazing, and the sunset wasn't that bad either. 

Even if Marvin liked to deny it, Whizzer loved his fluffy and messy hair, and his eyes, and his whole face. Whizzer loved how amazing he always looked, without even trying. Even if his clothes were sloppy, and ugly, he made it work. 

Whizzer just leaned against Marvin's shoulder a little, moving his hand on his thigh and rested. 

"I like this." Marvin replied, lacing his hands into Whizzer's hair, tangling it and messing with it, more romantically and not playfully. 

Whizzer loved it so much. 

"I like this too." Whizzer nodded and squeezed Marvin's thigh, leaning in to kiss Marvin. 

Marvin leaned in too, tilting his head to get a better angle, the kiss almost relieved all of the tension and broke down another wall. 

Whizzer Brown and Marvin Peterson were sitting on a lifeguard chair at 9:00, exchanging chaste kisses and making out just a little. And it was just what Marvin needed. 

He made sure to tell his aunt all about it after they parted ways.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> leave kudos and comments! i need the constructive criticism!


	3. Washington Square

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As they walked down Washington Square together, Marvin brushed his hand against Whizzer's slowly lacing their fingers together as they walked down the dimly lit walkway, smiling the whole way. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so before I head to school I'm going to add maybe a few chapters to this story to see what happens or if it gains popularity.

"Hey." 

Marvin says this to Whizzer, leaning casually against the wall as Whizzer checks in for his short shift. 

"Hey," Whizzer replies, smiling, genuine enough as he nods at Marvin. 

And now the silence is awkward, Whizzer waiting for Marvin to say something, but Marvin waiting for Whizzer to say something. 

It stays like that for at least two minutes, while Whizzer is punching his name in, and while Marvin is just standing. 

"That top looks good on you." Whizzer admitted, shrugging now as he grins. "It's pretty cute."

Marvin feels his face and neck grow red as he laughs, biting his lip to hold obnoxious laughter back. "You think? I haven't worn it in years."

Whizzer nodded as he finished checking in, turning to face him. "How about tonight?"

Marvin raised an eyebrow. "What about it?"

"I'm taking you out to dinner. That's what."

Marvin just smiles even wider. "Wow, how classy. Where?"

"The Italian restaurant at Washington Square, you know."

"Wait, the fancy one on the corner?"

Whizzer just nodded, as Marvin chuckled. 

"Well how are you gonna pull that? I don't even know if I can order the breadsticks. That's expensive." Marvin assures Whizzer of the most certain expense their meal will cost them. 

"I've been saving, unlike you." Whizzer countered, humming as he looked Marvin over, taking a prolonged glance at the new shirt, "But at least the money went towards a good cause."

_____

The shift felt long and awkward, Marvin worked loud, annoying tables. But he felt relieved when he'd get a glance at Whizzer, taking a few moments to himself to just stare and think of how amazingly lucky he was to have Whizzer now. And he just hoped he was here to stay. 

He now was headed towards the registers, yawning as he swiped his card and collected his tips from the day, satisfied with his work. 

He waited for Whizzer, but his phone began to buzz, as he pulled it out and looked at the notification. It was Whizzer. 

'already left work, see you at 6! dress sharp. ;) <3 -whizzer'

Marvin felt his heart skip a beat as he scurried home, running as quickly as he could. 

_____

"You've got a date? And you didn't tell me?" His aunt gasped, pouting and crossing her arms. 

"Look, it's just Whizzer, and we're getting Italian. I'm obviously trying to prepare, which shirt goes best with this navy tie?" Marvin asked, his hands fidgeting a little as he nervously pulled up the two shirts. 

"The second one, sweetheart." She nodded with a smile. "But honesty, sit down on the bed. You still have thirty minutes, and you know it's only a five minute walk to Washington Square." 

Marvin sat down on the bed, as his aunt turned to face him with a smile, brushing his wavy hair from his face. 

"Marv, you are so handsome. Any guy would be lucky to have you." She smiled honestly, nodding. "I want to talk to you about proper etiquette, even if Whizzer is complete slob. 

Now, first, as soon as you sit down, put your napkin on your lap. Don't hesitate. Let Whizzer order his drink first. After that, tell him he looks handsome and make small talk. Don't be an ugly eater, chew with your mouth closed. Say please and thank you, I'm pretty sure you know that, and last, you pay the bill."

Marvin looked shocked. "What? How the hell am I supposed to pay the bill?"

His aunt looked confused but then nodded. "Well, he was he one who said he would pay it. I just thought maybe that would be a mannerly thing to do." She shrugged, "Take my credit card, you can gradually pay me back later. Okay?"

Marvin smiled, holding her hand in his. "Okay."

_____

When Marvin arrived, he almost had a heart attack when he saw Whizzer at the table. He looked amazing, and Marvin couldn't breathe. 

He then proceeded to sit down, and put his napkin on his lap. 

"Sorry, did I make you wait?" Marvin wondered if he had been too late and Whizzer had been there a while. 

"I just got here, so no worries."

"Ah, I'm glad." Marvin nodded. 

_____

Marvin, following his aunt's words, had a very successful date with Whizzer. It wasn't embarrassing at all, but the downside was that he did end up paying. 

Marvin was happy that Whizzer had opted out of the fancy desserts and settled for ice cream instead. 

As they walked down Washington Square together, Marvin brushed his hand against Whizzer's slowly lacing their fingers together as they walked down the dimly lit walkway, smiling the whole way. 

Marvin felt so content in that moment, just being with the boy he was so crazily in love with. 

That's when Marvin turned to him, looking up as he said, "I love you, Whizzer. A lot." He nodded at the end, squeezing his hand as his face reddened. 

"Hey, I love you too, Marvin. A lot." Was what Whizzer replied, as he leaned down to place a kiss on Marvin's forehead. 

And the two continued to walk down the path, smiling the whole time, and hoping that this would pull through. 

They could only hope. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> leave comments and kudos to boost my faith in humanity!


End file.
